narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiho
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure who works in the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team. Personality Shiho is an upbeat, cheerful girl who appears to be attracted to Shikamaru Nara. When Shikamaru told her he would return to the Cryptology office when he learned anything new, Shiho refused an offer to go home from her boss. Instead, she fixed herself up in a mirror, intending to see Shikamaru again when he returned. Shiho also blushed when Shikamaru accepted her offer of accompanying him back to Tsunade's office. The side text on chapter 407's cover page, which Shiho appeared on, mentioned compared to how excited and nervous she gets around Shikamaru, decoding messages is no problem. Appearance Shiho has light blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking out. Her eyes are obscured with her swirl-tinted glasses. She wears a white lab coat over her red dress and puts on her forehead protector backwards, as a sash around her waist. Abilities Shiho is level-headed and, despite being young, is quite competent as a decoder. She helped both Shikamaru and Naruto Uzumaki in code-breaking, and was able to figure out Jiraiya's code based on the information she was given. She also appears to be quite intelligent, offering sound advice when Shikamaru and Sakura discussed the meaning of Jiraiya's message. Considering she's of Chunin rank, she must have some type of skills. Part II Pain's Assault Shiho was first shown trying to help Shikamaru decode Jiraiya's message about Pain. She informed Shikamaru that they couldn't decipher the code without a key, likely known by someone Jiraiya was close to. Once the code was cracked, she accompanied Shikamaru to Tsunade's office, and later tried to help Shikamaru and Sakura determine the message's meaning. She was with Shikamaru and his father when Konoha was destroyed, and survived the blast. In the anime, it was revealed that Shikamaru broke his leg trying to protect her. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the anime, she briefly appeared with Shikamaru as they were trying to sort out salvaged photos of villagers in order to give them back to their rightful owners. When Naruto asked where he could find any tulips in bloom, Shiho pointed out they are a romantic flower representing eternal love, all the while blushing and looking at Shikamaru.Naruto Shippūden episode 193 Paradise Life on a Boat In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Shiho can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * Shiho shares her name with her seiyū. * She is implied to at least be as smart as Shikamaru in the anime. During the second Chūnin exams when Chōji was thinking about a possible replacement for Shikamaru, the scene suddenly cuts to Shiho sneezing from out of nowhere while doing routine paperwork at her Cryptanalysis Team office. In certain Asian cultures like Japan, there exists a superstition that a single, sudden sneeze is supposed to mean that someone is talking about you. * In the English dub of the anime, Shiho has a habit of saying the word 'frankly'. References de:Shiho es:Shiho